Angel
by angelmosh
Summary: A story between the love of our two favorite Titans.


Hey guys! I'm back! I'm very sorry for those who are waiting for an update on my other story, Beginnings. I'm working on that. I'm clearly on a hung up. So, I bring you this story. This is just a short story and will probably take 3 to 4 chapters. Let me hear read your thoughts on this!

 **Chapter 1**

" _ **Starfire! Get back here!"**_

Running away with tears in my eyes, I left my room, leaving Dick Grayson behind. I shut the door with a loud bang that I am sure those who are still sleeping inside the tower, may be awake by now. It is an early morning. The sun shining so bright, I find it hard to see my way as I squinted my eyes to fight the rays of the sun that is blocking my view.

I look up above, fighting the tears that are welling up in my eyes. Amazing. The sky is especially beautiful today, with a touch of extra attention from a painter's hand, with streaks of variation of blue colors. It's been years since I arrive here to this planet Earth, which now I call home and ever since, I became accustomed to its surroundings and culture, even its way of speaking. So many things had happened since then. So many things have changed.

As I weave my way, wandering the streets going to nowhere and apparently lost in my own thoughts, a hand brushed my own which turned into a hard grip. This gesture made me turn around.

" _ **Star."**_

He said my name in barely a whisper, leaning on to me. His voice made my heart soften in just a beat. His helplessness reflected on his face, made my stand go crumble into pieces. I couldn't stay mad to this beautiful boy, might as well say this beautiful man, standing in front of me. Over the years, he came along with the changes. He is a few inches taller than I am now and recently he just turned twenty two years old.

His hair was tousled, not the spiky hairstyle anymore, which further compliments his looks. He is way cooler than before. I can't believe I have him every time I look into those blue eyes of his.

" _ **I'm sorry."**_ I buried my face in his chest and I'm glad for his warmth when he pulls me closer, his hands around my waist. I hate it when we fight, but these past few days we get a lot of them.

" _ **Hush, don't be."**_ His soft voice made me calm. He pulled away from me, enough to see my face. **"** _ **I'm so sorry, Star. Please forgive me. I know I haven't been a good husband to you lately. We'll sort this out, okay?"**_

I nod and he planted a soft kiss on my lips and everything bad that I'm feeling suddenly went away. He held my hand as we walked together. _**"Where are we going? This is not the way to the tower."**_ I asked him with confusion.

" _ **I know. Who say's we're going back to the tower?"**_ He added with a smirk. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to his side. He smelled as how Dick Grayson should smell like. _**"I want to have some "alone time" with my wife. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to. It's just that a lot of things are going on right now."**_

" _ **Are you still leaving?"**_ I asked, hopeful that his answer would favour me, but I already know what his answer would be, as the smile on his face was gone. I am always on his side. I want to understand him. I tried to but not on this one.

" _ **You are?"**_

" _ **Star..."**_

" _ **But...it's been only two months since our wedding. We didn't even have a proper honeymoon 'cause you need to work the day after the wedding."**_

He sighed. _**"I promise you after this, we'll have our vacation."**_ As I am caught within our discussion, I did not notice his car parking beside the street, waiting for us. He opened the passenger door for me. _**"Where are we really going?"**_

" _ **I just need to run an errand."**_ That's it. We were in a middle of a serious conversation and suddenly he decides to run an errand? The whole time we travel to I-don't-know-where, we were silent. At least I'm not talking to him, and I'm just taking my time to look out the window. Maybe he senses that I'm mad that he decided it is better not to talk.

XXXXX

" _ **Hey, Star. Wake up, babe. We're here."**_ I am aware of a hand brushing my cheek, tenderly. Someone shook my shoulder carefully. I opened up one eye, checking my surroundings. Dick was leaning on me, his seatbelt still on. I opened my eyes fully and willed myself from sleep.

I sat straight from my slouch and took care of my seatbelt. Dick helped himself unlocked his door and was already walking outside. I fumble to open my door but Dick was already opening it for me.

" _ **Where are we?"**_ I asked him. As I can see, I think we are far enough from Jump City. This was a new place to me. I've never seen it before. I looked to him and he was staring at me, waiting for my reaction as if he was the one asking me a question. "Well?" I asked again.

His face lightens up and a smile formed on his lips. _**"Bludhaven."**_

Suddenly, the name seemed familiar to me. _**"Bludhaven?"**_ He never answered me instead he took my hand in his, and we entered the two story house that was facing us. With a landscaped garden and a white picket fence, the house looked gorgeous. We crossed the steps leading to the door and I suddenly felt nervous. My heart was beating fast and maybe he can hear it within the silence of the house.

The house was still bare except for a dining table. It smells of recent paint. We took the stairs, still in silence. The second floor was a lot different than the ground floor. It was fully furnished. There are three rooms with one master bedroom, all packed with beds and interior designed. It was a lot to take in.

" _ **What is this? Whose house is this?"**_ Dick was leaning against the wall. His look made me feel like I should know the answer by now which I do. It is just that I could not believe it.

" _ **Is this? Does this mean..."**_

" _ **Surprise."**_ He said. " _ **This is your house, Starfire. Our house."**_

" _ **But...how? How did you..."**_ As I sort out my words and my thoughts, he moved off the wall and led us to the bed, our bed. He sat at the edge of it and pulled me to his lap. _**"This was supposed to be my surprise for you next month. After I finished my work, I will start to work on this city as Nightwing, as we planned, but I think this house can't wait."**_

" _ **I...thank you. You've made me really happy, although I am still mad about you leaving."**_ He laughed and he nudged me playfully on my side. _**"Man! I thought I'm off the hook!"**_

" _ **No, you are not. I am still upset."**_ He nuzzled my neck and I draped my arm over his shoulder. _**"I really promise, after a month. I'm all yours, Star."**_ Then his gaze went from me to the house. He is still smiling but he talks with all seriousness. _**"After a month, we'll move in here. This will be our home. We're going to build a family here. There'll be a little Starfire or a little me, moving around here soon."**_ Then his gaze went back to me.

He stared at me with love and happiness. _**"I love you so much, Star."**_ He plants a soft kiss on my lips. _**"I'm very happy you're my wife."**_ A kiss again. _**"Even at such a young age."**_ Another. _**"You're my life now."**_ Again. _**"Forever."**_ The soft kisses he gave me became a long one. Full of love and caress. Full of adoration and not lust. His hand was holding my face in place as I kiss him back. He broke off after a while, gone all the seriousness in his face and back again the playful and naughty side of him. _**"We can start building our family now."**_ He said in a wicked grin and I know all the thoughts that are running in his mind right now.

It was my turn to laugh and I prepared to stand up but he only tightens his grip on my waist and I'm still sitting on his lap. _**"Dick! We can't!"**_

" _ **Why not?"**_ He asked back in his amused tone. " _ **We can christen our new bed right now."**_ He kissed my shoulder and I shudder at the contact of his lips with my skin. His gaze was still longing and love but now his eyes shown a hint of lust.

He kissed me and I answered him back. My arms draped on his neck, feeling him closer. I lifted myself from him and adjusted my position. My legs are now wrapped around his waist. His hand is clutching my waist while the other runs on my back. His soft hair, tangled in my hand. He let out a small sound from his lips. His hand now travelling at my back beneath my shirt and unhooking the clasp of my bra. Then in a second, we were interrupted by the sound of his phone. _**"Dick...your phone."**_ I said, still out of breath but it seems that he didn't heard anything I said as his hand was still busy behind my back. _**"Richard!"**_ I said to pull him out of his trance.

" _ **What?"**_ He stopped what he's doing and answered me in his husky and raspy voice while catching for his breath.

" _ **Your phone is ringing."**_ He made an irritated sound and took out his phone. He didn't bother to find who his caller is. I left my seat at his lap as he stood and pace the room while talking to the other line.

A few minutes, he approached me with his phone in his hand. "You need to leave now?" He nodded and I willed myself not to show any sadness or hesitation. Instead, I forced myself to smile, not wanting him to worry.

" _ **I'm really sorry, babe. Just one month."**_ He held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure me. _**"I know."**_ He leaned and kissed my forehead. _**"We should go."**_ We descended from the stairs and the house that I've just learned was ours as a new family, was slowly fading from a distance.


End file.
